


I give cookie

by AmiAttemptsToWrite



Series: I make kati cry with fluff [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, My boys are smol and happy, Nothing Hurts, baby banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiAttemptsToWrite/pseuds/AmiAttemptsToWrite
Summary: Griffin and Ash live together. Griffin looks after his baby brother, and watches his clumsy baby footsteps as he gives a cookie to a little Japanese boy.





	I give cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangajskialigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangajskialigator/gifts).



> This is a one-shot that I wrote as a random surprise for my best friend @clembitine (on tumblr). She loves baby banana (and so should you).

They lived in a small apartment in New York. A decade old paint was peeling off the walls, the once pearly white curtains were now a muddy yellow and there was mold in the corners near the ceiling. It wasn't much, but it was all they had.

It consisted of a living room, where Griffin slept, a small, messy kitchen, a bathroom and a dining room which he had redecorated so his little brother could claim it as his own.

Griffin loved his little brother.

He was two years old and the cutest baby Griffin had ever known.

He had gentle, blond baby locks of hair sticking out from every direction and a pair of big jade green eyes curiously eyeing his surroundings. His cheeks were adorably chubby and round and he was so small Griffin could pick him up and lull him to sleep using only one arm.

Little Aslan.

He was a curious little baby. He didn't cry much and he played with every single toy Griffin had bought for him. He liked crawling around their little apartment and more often than not, Griffin would find him stuck in all sorts of odd places - in the corner between the couch and the sofa, collecting dust bunnies, in the oven - how he managed to climb in there was beyond Griffin - behind the toilet, in their bath tub playing with a choo-choo train.

And at night, when it was time for sleep, Griffin would recite poems he wrote to his little brother, knowing full well he couldn't understand them, but feeling proud when little Aslan fell asleep listening to them, his tiny mouth open slightly and breathing even.

He knew full well he was all little Aslan had. Their father wasn't much of a father and Griffin didn't want him around his little borther, even if that meant he had to play dad to little Aslan.

_Beep. Beep._

Grffin jumped off the counter he was perched on, reaching for his oven mitten. He turned off the oven, opened the lid and a delicious aroma filled his kitchen.

He carefully took out a hot tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and placed it on the kitchen counter. Griffin had had a lot of practice with cooking and baking over the past year - ever since he had to take care of both himself and Aslan he decided he wouldn't just order takeout and call it a day. He learned to cook so Aslan could grow into a healthy boy.

The cookies weren't for him, though.

He wanted to surprise their new neighbors. They were a Japanese family of three, soon to be four - Mr Okumura, Mrs Okumura, who was around 8 months pregnant, and their son.

They had moved in recently and Griffin wanted to give them a warm welcome. Their neighborhood wasn't all that great - people weren't very kind to newcommers, robberies were common and apartments were practically falling apart from aging. Griffin wanted to let them know they can rely on him for help if they ever need it. They seemed like a nice, ordinary family with a poor income, much like him and Aslan, and he wanted to make their situation a bit easier with friendly gestures.

"Gwiff!" Griffin heard Aslan chirp from the living room, his clumsy baby steps thumping on the wooden floor as he ran towards the kitchen. Griffin crouched down and spread his arms wide, catching Aslan in a hug.

"Gwiff, ghost!" He said and pointed his chubby finger towards the living room, where Casper the Friendly Ghost was playing on TV.

Griffin chuckled at his brother's fascination with Casper and ruffled his hair. "Do you like Casper, Aslan?"

Aslan nodded his head so violently Griffin thought it would fall off his small neck. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on his hair, causing Aslan to laugh loudly and put his small hands on Griffin's face.

"I gotta go give cookies to our neighbors little buddy. Wait for me and we'll watch Casper together okay?"

"Neighbouws?" asked Aslan, drooling slightly, the word obviously strange and new on his tongue. Griffin smiled at his brother's attempts to pronounce it.

"Uh-huh. We have some nice people living next to us. We should welcome them."

"I wanna wewcome!" Little Aslan exclaimed and ran to the front door. Griff smiled at Aslan's childish eagerness as he transferred the cookies into a big plastic bowl, trying not to burn himself.

"Kay little buddy, we can go together," he said and walked over to the doorway,  bowl in hand. He crouched and helped Aslan put his sneakers on before putting his own and tying them up. He opened the door and took Aslan's hand in his as they exited their apartment.

They crossed the short distance to their neighbors' door and Griffin rang the bell.

For a moment no one answered.

Then they heard hurried footsteps and a loud thump coming from inside. Then, * _"Eiji!"_ * and a phrase in Japanese Griffin couldn't understand.

The door swung open and revealed Mrs Okumura with her big belly and a small, teary eyed boy, presumably Eiji. Griffin understood what the thumping noise was about - Eiji had a blotch of red spreading on his cheek and Mrs Okumura seemed to be lifting him up on his feet when she opened the door.

"Ah, sorry, Eiji fall," she said in a slow, heavily accented English. She eyed  Griffin and Aslan curiously before noticing the cookie bowl in Griffin's hands and lifting an eyebrow. She seemed a little confused.

"Oh, are you okay, Eiji?" asked Griffin kindly, noticing how the boy was fighting back tears. "Me and Aslan are your neighbors. We brought you some cookies," he said to Eiji, thursting the bowl slowly to him, before feeling a tugging coming from somewhere near his foot.

He looked down, only to see Aslan pulling at the leg of his pants with his small baby fist.

"I give cookie," he said determinedly. Griffin blinked in confusion.

"You want to give Eiji a cookie?" he asked and Aslan nodded his head, stretching out his small hand. He heard Mrs Okumura chuckle and saw her smile widely out of the corner of his eye. He looked at her and she nodded her head, silently giving her permission. He handed one cookie to Aslan and his small brother waddled over to where Eiji was standing holding on to his mom.

Eiji's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth a little. Aslan gave him the cookie and Eiji marvelled at it in his hands, turning it around and examining it curiously.

"It smells yummy!" he exclaimed, his lips quirking up in a big smile.

"Eiji, say thank you," scolded Mrs Okumura.

"Thank you!" said Eiji and hugged Aslan clumsily. Aslan stumbled back a bit and Griffin had to steady him so they wouldn't topple over from the impact.

"You can take the rest, Mrs Okumura," said Griffin and smiled at the Japanese lady. "My name is Griffin - I'm Aslan's brother." He handed her the cookie bowl and she took it, her smile forming small wrinkles around her eyes.

"Thank you, Griffin," she said. "It is very nice to meet you. I am Kaori."

"You too, Mrs Okumura. We live over there, across the hall," he said and pointed to their door, "so if little Eiji wants a play buddy, we would love to have him."

Mrs Okumura looked taken aback. Griffin assumed it was because she wasn't expecting much from people who lived here. She took the cookie bowl from Griffin's hands. "Thank you. People not nice here. You are."

Griffin smiled at her. "You're welcome Mrs Okumura. Aslan -" he paused to look at his brother. He and Eiji had shared the cookie and were munching on it together. Griffin thought that was the most adorable sight he'd ever see in his life. They both had crumbs in the corners of their mouth and their cheeks were stuffed.

"Hey bud, we need to go," he said reluctantly. Aslan seemed to like Eiji and, as much as Griffin wanted to let Aslan play with his new friend, he didn't know how that would be received. He and Aslan were strangers to Mrs Okumura, after all.

"No!" Aslan stomped his little feet. "Play with Eiji!"

Mrs Okumura chuckled. "You bring us cookies, Griffin," she said, "I care for Aslan while he play with Eiji."

This took Griffin by surprise. "A-are you sure? Aslan can be, ah, a little hyperactive."

She waved him off with her hand. "It is not problem. I am happy Eiji has a friend now. He can stay until Eiji goes to bed."

Aslan and Eiji both jumped and chirped with excitement. " _Arigatou, Kaa-san!_ " said Eiji and hugged his mom around her legs. "Aslan, I show my cars?" He said to Aslan. Aslan nodded his head.

The offer was tempting. Maybe Griffin could finally finish his homework for once. And go out with some friends while Aslan played with Eiji. Or catch up on lost sleep. He didn't really have a lot of time to himself since he had started caring for his brother on his own. Having a toddler in the house meant exactly zero free time and a whole lot of chores.

"I- I don't know what to say. Thank you, Mrs Okumura," he beamed at her. She smiled at him warmly.

"You are welcome. See you later, Griffin."

"Okay. Aslan -" his little brother turned at the sound of his name, "- don't cause trouble to Mrs Okumura, okay bud? Otherwise no Casper today!"

Aslan stuck his tongue out at him. That was an _okay_ in Aslan.

"Bye Mrs Okumura!" He said and waved her goodbye. He saw Eiji and Aslan run inside, persumably to Eiji's room. He was hoping those boys wouldn't wreck the place together.

He went back to their apartment and felt himself smiling. Up until that day, there were no kids in their building except for Aslan. Little Aslan was lonely often. But, that was in the past.

He made a friend today.


End file.
